Magic Hands
by AEC1990
Summary: "Your hand's work magic, Kaito," said the man, looking up at the magician from half-lidded eyes and with a lazy smile playing across his face.


AEC1990 is in no way associated with Aoyama Gosho, Shōnen Sunday, TMS Entertainment, Funimation, Viz Media or any other owner of the anime series Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Magic Hands  
**

Shinichi had been having a hard day. He had four times his normal case load, and he had been asked to work nearly twice the amount of overtime he usually put in with the force. Somehow, the number of homicides called in today had nearly doubled, all of which he was assigned both because, even though he had twice as many closed cases under his belt as the average officer, he was still the rookie, having been assigned to division one just a couple months before, and rookies were typically kept constantly in the company of an open case for a whole year, and because of his reputation as a Heisei Holmes. While he had seen several gruesome cases over the course of his life, today's cases were even worse, and he still had the day's quota of cold cases to review. By the time he was finally released for the day, all he wanted to do was to return home and _sleep_, and not once over the course of the day did he ever realize the significance of the date.

Shinichi was late, and he supposed it was the fault of some combination of the man's luck and the date. After all, the murders that seemed to follow him always seemed to increase around dates important or special to the rookie police detective. However, it was Greenery Day, a national holiday, and while Kaito knew the police force could not observe public holidays as businesses did, he had hoped that Megure-keibu would allow Shinichi to forgo at least some of the overtime the once savior of the police force had put in. However, Shinichi was obviously putting more overtime in rather than less, and Kaito was a bit disappointed that they would probably miss one of the shows he had planned on taking his boyfriend to, but there were still others.

Eventually, ten o'clock rolled around, two hours after Shinichi usually took his leave from the office, and the magician finally heard the key in the lock, letting out an "Okaeri" as he heard the door open and the man's footsteps in the entrance-way, and as always, Kaito faithfully trotted to his lover's side. With a glance, Kaito took in Shinichi's haggard countenance and quickly spirited his suitcase away and promptly led him to their lounge. As they reached the room, Kaito gently pushed him down onto their couch, following and perching by his hips.

Shinichi did not manage to see where Kaito had tossed his shirt and suit jacket as he suddenly felt warm hands on his back, rubbing out the knots of a hard day's stress. He quickly relaxed as the hands worked at the muscles of his neck and shoulders, occasionally releasing small, appreciative sounds as fingers dug into his back, kneading, spreading warmth. Thumbs pressed along his spine, working their way up, loosening the muscles at the base of his skull before returning to the place at the base of his neck, hands working the knots from his trapezius before beginning to work lower, hands working every inch of his back, fingers ghosting over sections of skin on their way to manipulate others.

Before long, Kaito's hands found their way to the small of Shinicihi's back, kneading the expanse of tendons and occasionally digging his fingers into the place where these tendons attached to his boyfriend's latissimus dorsi before they began to rub at his flanks, causing the other to squirm slightly under his touch. Soon, however, his hands returned to Shinichi's latissimus dorsi and began making their way up the broadest muscle of his back then even higher until Kaito slipped his arms under Shinichi's, wrapping his arms around his partner's chest in an embrace as his head found itself pillowed between Shinichi's shoulder blades.

They were content to stay like this a while, but eventually their peaceful moment had to end, interrupted by the stomach of a detective who had been too busy to eat a proper lunch. Kaito let out a low chuckle as he placed a kiss on his detective's back and stood to go retrieve food, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Shinichi, now seated upright, was looking at him with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile as he said, "Your hand's work magic, Kaito."

"On a daily basis," the magician replied, diving down to give his significant other a kiss, whispering the words "happy birthday" against his once-critic's lips before sweeping from the room and into the kitchen to make the two of them a simple dinner.

* * *

A Kudo Shinichi birthday fic.


End file.
